


Operation: kiibo wtf

by Glaswegian_gremlin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaswegian_gremlin/pseuds/Glaswegian_gremlin
Summary: Miu is dead set on the idea of kiibo acting off lately, so she creates a group chat with a few others to try and see what's going on with their robotic buddy.(This is an au!! Basically the killing game was a virtual reality, and now they go to ACTUAL hopes pique. Everything that happened happened, but everyone is alive and living in their dorms!)
Relationships: Haven't decided yet - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Miu has a plan

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the nicknames are obvious enough, but if anyone thinks they'd like a nickname translation at the start, I will gladly put one in!!!!

*Miu has added detective shenanigans, supreme fucker, bugs!!!, And a few more into the group chat.*

*Miu has renamed the group chat: "operation wtf kiibo*

Detective shenanigans: what

Supreme fucker: Miu wtf do you want

Miu Miu kissy cutie: WELCOME TO OPERATION WTF KIIBO!!!!

Avacato: what. Did he even do.

Detective shenanigans: Miu if this is anything lewd I'm inviting kiibo an exposing your sins

Miu Miu kissy cutie: NOOOO!! LET ME EXPLAIN!!!

Yoshi: I'm listening. But not for long

Miu Miu kissy cutie: OKAY OKAY!!!! Okay so. Deadass idk what's up with him but shits OFF!!

Piano!!!: I don't trust this

Piano!!!: Oh

Piano!!!: Wym?

Miu Miu kissy cutie: IDK HOW TO EXPLAIN IT BUT. HE JUST IIIIS

Miu Miu kissy cutie: so I'm gathering you guys to help me figure out tf is going on. All in the sake of protecting kiibo, of course!!!

Bugs!!!: Oh, gonta can help protect!!!

Avacato: soooo we stalking kiibo? Damn

Yoshi: the moment he finds out, everyone is screwed

Avacato: but I'm not taking part??

Yoshi: okay first of all, you WILL. We know you, kid. Second if all everyone who doesn't inform him of the chat is immediately on the hitlist soooo

Miu Miu kissy cutie: DONT TELL HIM!!

Supreme fucker: oh boy. I'd like to see THAT

Miu Miu kissy cutie: I WOULD N O T!!!!!

Detective shenanigans: okay, so what's the plan?

Miu Miu kissy cutie: @~humanity~ stalk!!! HIM!!!!! AFTER-SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~humanity~: for what reason

Piano!!!: NOOO DONT DO THAT

Piano!!!: Woah shin boy that was FAST

Supreme fucker: I am very interested in this plan

Detective shenanigans: this. Isn't okay

Miu Miu kissy cutie: ITS OK POOICHI!!! all in the name of protecting a friend!!

Miu Miu kissy cutie: ANYWAY!!! okay @~humanity~ use your. Human. Staking photography whatever skills to get photos of anything odd!!!!!!!! @detective shenanigans you can do your username,, and uuuhhhhhhh @supreme fucker tell us any lies he makes and m,,, maybe try rile him up so he spills the info!!!

Detective shenanigans: first of all, I didn't agree to this

Detective shenanigans: second, instead of ASKING him your thought process is; stalk, stalk, bully?????

Miu Miu kissy cutie: broooooo it's okaaayyyy

Piano!!!: I vote to let this play out as LONG as kokichi doesn't seriously hurt kiibos feelings.

Supreme fucker: :( you think I would do that to keyboard?

Piano!!!: Yes

Detective shenanigans: Yes

Avacato: Yes

Yoshi: Yes

~humanity~: positively

Supreme fucker: OWIE... BETRAYAL... Anyway when do we do our stuffs

Miu Miu kissy cutie: honestly whenever, it's a long drawn operation!!!!

~humanity~: in terms of 'odd' for kiibo, does standing still in the courtyard count?

Yoshi: wym?

~humanity~: -courtyard_kiibo.jpeg-

Miu Miu kissy cutie: ,

Miu Miu kissy cutie: he's PROBABLY just buffering but for the sake of this operation I will INVESTIGATE!!!!!!

Yoshi: I have a very clear view of this

Avacato: bro I don't, I'm on the ground floor

Avacato: pics, sir. I cannot see.

Detective shenanigans: still thinking this is a good idea?

Yoshi: oop

Yoshi: they're talking

Yoshi: aaaand judging by kiibos face Miu said something lewd

Piano!!!: GOD DAMMIT MIU

Miu Miu kissy cutie: AW COME ON HIS REACTION IS ADORABLE!!!

Yoshi: you want this chat a secret yet you stand right next to him as you type in it?

Avacato: get her ass

Avacato: anyway what did he say

Yoshi: Amani "I'm not gonna get involved" Rantaro

Miu Miu kissy cutie: he just said "oh sorry" and explained he was buffering.

Supreme fucker: boring

Miu Miu kissy cutie: ikr

Detective shenanigans: ok seriously kiibo being ok is boring???? Wtf

Avacato: shuichi murders the "kiibo wtf" gang ASMR

Detective shenanigans: bet

Supreme fucker: oh I'd pay to see that

Detective shenanigans: are you prepared for the kind of death you've earned little man

Supreme fucker: OKAY GUNDHAM???

Piano!!!: Wh. Who

Supreme fucker: edgy dude in the class above us, speaks like Shakespeare and fucks the genderbent Miu

Miu Miu kissy cutie: the WHAT

Supreme fucker: did I STUTTER

Miu Miu kissy cutie: wait. Wait are you talking about souda

Supreme fucker: ya

Miu Miu kissy cutie: THATS MY BROTHER YOU MANLET

Supreme fucker: AH,,


	2. Miracle anti virus bottle TM!!!

\- 3:12 am-

~humanity~: I understand it's late, but my curiosity had been growing, so I investigated kiibo further.

*~humanity~ sent 4 attachments.*

[All four attachments where photos taken from the outside window of kiibo's dorm, looking in. In chronological order, photo one is kiibo reaching into a kitchen cupboard, the second is him reading the lable of an odd black bottle, the third is him straight up chugging it, and the fourth is motion blurred, kiibo staring directly at the camera. It seems korekiyo had gotten spotted]

~humanity~: @Miu Miu kissy cutie as far as I'm concerned, kiibo cannot drink, no?

Miu Miu kissy cutie: WTF

Miu Miu kissy cutie: okay uhm. IM NOT WTF-ING AT HIM DRINKING IT'S JUST,, Context says that's the fuckin.. anti virus bottle I crafted him ages ago???

Piano!!!: Anti virus bottle????

Miu Miu kissy cutie: IT WAS A SMART AS SHIT INVENTION!!! if a situation arose that a really fucked up virus was making kiibo take dick up the ass and i wasn't there to help, that he'd drink this!!

Piano!!!: How. Does that work.

Miu Miu kissy cutie: oh simple, it's filled with lil nanobots that basically hack into his systems and absolutely OBLITERATE any foreign files!!!

Miu Miu kissy cutie: BRILLIANT, I KNOW!!!!!!!!

Piano!!!: Then what's the problem?

Miu Miu kissy cutie: well UUHHH I thought MAYBE that like USUAL if he got a VIRUS he'd come to ME!!!!

Miu Miu kissy cutie: AAALLSSOOO drinking to much is dangerous as SHIT!!!! It could overload his systems or whatever,,

Piano!!!: Ah.

Piano!!!: Okay yeah that's. A bit worrying

~humanity~: I fear he's angry at mine spying of him

Piano!!!: Maybe,, idk

Detective shenanigans: everyone go to BEDDDDD

Piano!!!: oof

Miu Miu kissy cutie: aw FUCK we got CAUGHT

\- 9:33 am-

Major Tom: hey uhm.

Major Tom: I loose my phone for one day and I loose out on the juiciest tea?

Major Tom: unbelievable

Detective shenanigans: kaito istg if you join in on this as well

Yoshi: says the person still in the chat

Detective shenanigans: well SOMEONE has to make sure this doesn't go too far

Bugs!!!: Good morning everyone!!!!! <3 

Yoshi: hey big guy

Major Tom: HEY GONTA!!!

Detective shenanigans: hey gonta!!

Bugs!!!: :)

Bugs!!!: Gonta forget, why group chat about kiibo?

Detective shenanigans: I'm asking the same question, bud

Yoshi: they want to stalk him

Bugs!!!: What!!! Stalking is bad!!

Miu Miu kissy cutie: no that's a LIE

Miu Miu kissy cutie: we are not STALKING him

~humanity~: we aren't?

Miu Miu kissy cutie: WE'RE MONITORING HIM!!

Miu Miu kissy cutie: korekiyo you are NOT helping

Supreme fucker: shuichi would you like to punish Miu for stalking kiibo? :)

Detective shenanigans: what

Miu Miu kissy cutie: OOOHHH~~~ YES PLEASE??

Supreme fucker: Miu stfu I have a prank idea you absolute heathen

Detective shenanigans: I don't want any part of this,

Supreme fucker: weeeelll I'm doing it anyway!

*Supreme fucker invited Soda Can*

Miu Miu kissy cutie: KOKICHI. KOKICHI ISTG IF YOU JUST INVITED MY FUCKING BROTHER

Soda Can: :3 what's wrong with your brother, Miu?

Supreme fucker: Yeah, Miu? >:3

Major Tom: H... YOU.

Soda Can: me?

Major Tom: THE FLAT EARTHER.

Yoshi: the fucking what

Soda Can: listen bud. There's no way this shit isn't flat

Major Tom: Miu. Kick your brother

Miu Miu kissy cutie: GLADLY

Soda Can: THIS IS DISCRIMINATION

Supreme fucker: NOOO WAIT WAIT WAIT

Miu Miu kissy cutie: >:(

Supreme fucker: don't you think he can be SOMEWHAT useful

Major Tom: kokichi listen man

Major Tom: not even gonta thinks the earth is flat

Major Tom: NOT EVEN GONTA!!!

Bugs!!!: Hello! You mention gonta?

Soda Can: gonta?

Soda Can: THE MASSIVE MF???

Bugs!!!: Yes, I am Gonta!!! Hello!!

Soda Can: holy shit you are TERRIFYING

Major Tom: excuse me you share a class with nekomaru motherfucking nidai and you dare say GONTA is scary???? That's bs

Detective shenanigans: yknow what

*Detective shenanigans invited kirumama*

Supreme fucker: A

Major Tom: WHUH OH

Soda Can: who

Kirumama: I hope we're not all typing during class time, now are we?

Major Tom: NOPE!!

*Major Tom has went offline.*

Supreme fucker: I'm going to take that as "get off your phone or get the pirhana tank"

*Supreme fucker has went offline*

Yoshi: naughty boys get the fish tank

*Yoshi has went offline*

Soda Can: HEY WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN???


End file.
